


【盾鐵】tattoo

by lovetitle



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, Tattoos
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 15:10:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12135144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetitle/pseuds/lovetitle
Summary: Tony與刺青與Steve





	【盾鐵】tattoo

**Author's Note:**

> ※角色屬於水深火熱的紐約市民，OOC和邏輯錯誤是我的鍋  
> ※靈感：小蜘蛛洛杉磯首映RDJ穿的T恤  
> ※注意：輕微性愛描寫，畫風突變

　　翹掉董事會議的Tony，臉上戴著墨鏡，坐在一間紐約大街上一間小小的咖啡廳裡，悠閒地啜飲陶瓷杯裡的深褐色液體。窗外的行人匆匆走過，西裝筆挺地踩著飛快的步伐趕往目的地，或忙著和同伴聊天，或拎著掛滿整條手臂的紙袋，沒人注意到隔著一道玻璃，鼎鼎大名的Tony Stark正看著他們。

　　只有在這個時候，Tony才覺得自己沒有名到世界上每個人都認得他。網路上從未消停的譴責聲音，過去Tony Stark販賣軍火與成為鋼鐵人、加入復仇者聯盟造成戰損全成了他們的談資；在酒宴紅毯上、在新聞發布會上、在Stark展覽上，各家媒體紛紛呼喊著自己名字的盛況似乎全是他自己的想像。

　　然而他也沒有興趣在大街上大喊「我就是Tony Stark」，要是他被人發現他不在神盾，而是在街邊咖啡廳出現，他就死定了。細數自己進貢給Pepper滿櫃子的高跟鞋，Tony不由得菊花一縮，夾緊他的翹屁股。

 

　　門鈴晃動相互碰撞，響起清脆的聲音。Tony拉開門，左右張望了一下，沒見到任何狗仔，他安心地推起落在鼻頭的墨鏡，踏出咖啡廳。Tony難得一個人在街上遊蕩，從接掌了Stark工業後，他很少一個人外出，Obie派了一群保鑣把他團團圍住他，說是為了保護他的安全，現在看來倒像是怕金雞母跑掉──他可是第一個拔掉反應堆，想置他於死地的人。

　　成為鋼鐵人後，Tony移轉他所有的保鑣，就連Happy也留給了Pepper。現在的他能保護自己，那些人只需要保護好他所珍愛的人，Tony再也不想讓Happy、Pepper再次經歷像滿大人事件一樣痛苦的回憶。

　　他停下腳步，車子一輛輛從他面前呼嘯而過，他踮起腳尖輕晃著身體，等著紅燈轉綠。視線隨意輕飄，突然被一間店吸引。他穿過馬路，走近一看發現是間刺青店，窗子上黏貼許多圖案與照片。

　　一個個美麗的圖案在師傅的巧手下成形，先勾勒圖形的邊緣，再將鮮艷的色彩填入其中，在皮膚留下難以抹去的痕跡。每個刺青背後都有個故事，讓人願意以疼痛和傷口換取它留在身上。

　　「你想紋什麼嗎？」坐在門口躺椅上的男子，邊看報紙邊問。

　　投進心湖的問句泛起了漣漪，Tony腦中第一個浮現的居然是美國隊長，那個冰了近70年的美國棒棒冰，那個跟他說輸也要一起輸的人。

　　他舔了舔唇，「有星星圖案的嗎？」

　　「有，要紋在哪？」

　　「……胸口。」

　　「你想要什麼顏色？」男子收起報紙，夾在腋下，走進店裡。

　　「我這裡可沒金色讓你選，鋼鐵人先生。」

　　Tony發覺自己似乎還是有點名氣。

　　「我選紅色。」

 

　　兩人確認圖案、大小、位置、填色與否的問題，Tony脫去衣服坐上躺椅，看著老闆戴上手套，在虎口抹了一坨乳液，將紙巾捏在左手，接著啟動刺青機，在他的皮膚上開始作畫。

　　規律嗡鳴的機械聲成了白噪音易使人陷入恍惚，空氣中消毒水與染劑混合的臭味，對嗅覺受器神經元的刺激逐漸降低。針插入皮膚輕微的刺痛，隨著時間經過，濃厚起來的反倒是鼻腔中的鐵鏽味。

　　老闆以紅色繪出邊緣，向內延伸，力道由重至輕，染出漸層色。

　　完工後，老闆在胸口的圖案上抹了一層厚厚的乳液，以保鮮膜包裹，告訴Tony兩個小時後可以拆除，照常生活即可，可以洗澡，碰水後盡快擦乾保持乾燥。傷口過幾天會開始結痂，等痂全部脫落，顏色會慢慢浮出。有問題可以再回來補刺。

　　Tony帶著胸口的一個星回到了復仇者大廈，除了大廈全知全能的管家JARVIS外，沒人知道這件事。

 

　　傷口快好時的搔癢感令人難以忍受，但為了保持圖案與顏色的完整性，Tony不能抓個痛快。

　　越是禁止，越是難以忽視，特別是在無聊的戰後會議之時，他覺得傷口癢得特別厲害。

 

　　Steve發現最近的Tony很奇怪，不是指他多放了心思在會議之上，若是如此Fury瞎掉的眼睛也會掉出淚水。他全身帶著一種無法說明的焦躁感、不與任何人有肢體接觸、時常變換坐姿……，還有他很長一段時間不穿吊嘎在實驗室裡工作。

　　Steve喜歡Tony穿上黑色吊嘎，它露出Tony結實的臂膀，肌肉在他出力時鼓起，他在自己的畫冊上留下許多Tony肌肉線條美麗的弧線。鬆垮的衣領在他彎腰時，洩出一片春光，Steve總得換換坐姿，掩飾股間的突起。洗去粉漿的衣物變得柔軟，貼附在Tony身上，勾勒出他身體的形狀──種種原因，Steve無不想念Tony那件黑色的的吊嘎。

　　他不由得猜想，是什麼原因讓他不穿吊嘎了呢？是他注視的目光被Tony發現嗎？但是Tony對待他的態度一如往常，不見有什麼變化，Steve苦惱地撓了撓頭髮，無法向任何人傾訴自己的困擾。

 

　　Tony看著鏡子裡的自己，左胸前有一顆小紅星，那總讓他想起美國隊長的盾牌。

　　「或許當時該刺白色的。」他自言自語說道。

　　──不過那似乎太明顯了點。

 

　　他們在會議上吵架，戰場上站在彼此的身後；兩人窩在起居室玩起Tony收藏的遊戲；在實驗室裡，他們一個執筆作畫一個專注工作。Tony帶著Steve熟悉新時代、新世界，吃遍紐約美食；他們在電影院裡分享一桶爆米花。在他們倆之間暗戀的氛圍悶死隊友之前，總有個計畫的Steve帶著滿滿的勇氣出擊，並得到Tony肯定的回覆。

　　交往後，手牽了、嘴親了，成年人自然而然往床上滾去。

　　褪去Tony的上衣，Steve看到他胸口的紅星，愣了一下。

　　「你發什麼呆？」

　　「你什麼時候刺這個的？」

　　「呃……大概三個月前。」

　　「所以你前陣子坐立不安的原因就是這個？」

　　看著一臉茫然的Tony，Steve瞬間覺得他可愛到不行，咬了口他的鼻子，Steve笑著回道：「沒事。」

　　「怎麼會突然刺了青？」

　　「老闆問了覺得不錯……想到你就刺了。」Steve猛力地攻擊他的奶頭，啃咬吸啜樣樣都來。

　　從不覺得自己乳頭很敏感的Tony，在Steve口手並用下，全身都成了他的敏感帶，被Steve隨意一舔一摸就忍不住叫出聲，聲音擋都擋不住。

　　「反正你也刺不了，還是我來吧。」

 

　　之後，Steve查了很多刺青的相關資訊，發現紅色的染劑極難清除。

　　「這會留下一輩子的痕跡。」Steve躺在床上，看著Tony胸前的紅星說道。

　　「怎，美國隊長要始亂終棄？」

　　Steve搖搖頭，Tony是他見過最好的人，他怎麼會放手。

　　「我只是心疼你。」

　　「心疼我你就別再咬了，乳頭都被你咬腫了，害我不穿兩件衣服就無法見人！」Tony憤怒地推開口腔期未滿的男友。

　　他的胸口滿是Steve留下的印記，紅星中間的皮膚更是被Steve啃咬到泛紅，可憐的肉粒脆弱地顫抖著，豔麗的紅色在空中晃動引人注目。

　　「明明你也很愛啊……」Steve噘起嘴反駁他，「我只要一揉，你的屁股就開始流水；吸一口，屁股就會一縮一縮；咬下去，會發出好聽的叫聲，有時候我不吸你還會用胸部悶死我──」

　　「操，Steve你閉嘴，你要做不做？」

　　「別罵髒話。」Steve身體力行回應Tony的問題。

 

　　過了一會，想起什麼的Steve對著在他身下哭泣顫抖的人說道：「還有是我操你才對，Tony。」

 

　　END.

 

只是想寫寫衣服星星梗，不知道為啥變得如此歡脫  
它原本是虐梗你信ㄇXDDDDDDDD

總之，RDJ的奶超棒的  
誰再說他只要出臉的（腦粉森77

 

2017.07.04　思律


End file.
